1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a projector of related art that is a display apparatus that projects an image on a screen or any other projection surface, a color mode function can be provided to set a plurality of image quality adjustment values in accordance with the type of the image and illuminance in an environment around the projector. For example, the color mode function provides a theater mode used when a movie is viewed in a dim room and a dynamic mode used when a projected image is made brighter in a bright room. However, when the theater mode is set in a bright room, a projected image is dim relative to the bright room and it is hence undesirably difficult to view the image in some cases. On the other hand, when the dynamic mode is set in a dim room, a projected image is too bright and hence too glaring in some cases. To address the problems described above, JP-A-2010-243870 discloses a projector that sets a color mode that corresponds to the illuminance in an environment around the projector. According to the projector, the color mode is automatically set in accordance with illuminance set in advance.
In the projector disclosed in JP-A-2010-243870, however, the color mode may not necessarily be set as desired by a user depending on the type of a projected image, the illuminance in a room where the projector is used, and other viewing environmental factors. Further, since the color mode is unintentionally switched to another when the illuminance changes, the user may be puzzled in some cases.